


Lost Love

by Tillyalf427



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: F/M, ayushiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school dance is coming up and Ayumi gets a date. Who is he? What has he done in the past? Can he be trusted? And, will Ayumi's heart be broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ayumi walked quietly down the hallway to her classroom, 2 - 9. Seeing as she was the class representative, she refused to be late to class. She was walking quicker than usual so that she could hopefully avoid conversation. It had worked for her so far until she heard a voice calling her name;

"Shinozaki, I really need to talk to you." It was Makoto Ohkawa, one of the boys in class 2 - 9.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" She asked curiously after turning around to face him. She didn't talk to him much but she had nothing against him but, it did make her wonder why he could possibly want to talk to her. He was one of the popular guys, one with tonnes of friends and a millions of girls crushing on him.

"Well...you know the school dance is coming up and well...I was wondering if you would go with me..." Makoto asked nervously. His dark brown hair covered one of his eyes as well as most if the rest of his face, making it almost impossible to for Ayumi to see his face.

"Okay." Ayumi replied with a friendly smile "I mean come on, it'll be fun." she added before saying goodbye and heading to the classroom.

"Yeah...it'll be fun..." Makoto laughed to his self before following the smaller girl to class.

"Oh my god, guys guess what." Ayumi said excitedly to three of her friends; Naomi, Seiko and Mayu.

"What is it? How come you're all hyper and all?" Mayu asked her friend who's eyes were darting around the classroom excitedly.

"Makoto Ohkawa just asked me to go to the school dance with him!" Ayumi squealed excitedly, not noticing the blonde haired boy who sat near her and heard everything she had just said.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Seiko asked in disbelief, glancing towards Yoshiki who had a dark expression on his face and his hands clenched tightly into fists, causing his knuckles to go white.

"Shinohara, can I talk to you?" Yoshiki asked through clenched teeth, trying to keep the anger and jealousy out of his tone of voice.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back. Oh and I'll be asking what you were talking about so don't go talking about me behind my back." Seiko warned the other three girls before standing up and walking over to where Yoshiki was stood near the door to the classroom. They both began walking out and, as soon as there was no one around, Yoshiki began speaking immediately.

"Oh my god, you have to help me. What am I going to do now?" he asked at rapid speed

"Okay...uh...now what? What do we do now? Come on brain think!" Seiko mumbled quietly to herself

"Uh, Shinohara?" a voice said from behind Seiko. She turned around to see Azami, another girl from their class

"Yeah?" Seiko asked

"Well um... I kind of over heard what Shinozaki said before...about Ohkawa. Just please tell her to be careful, he isn't exactly the most reliable and he isn't excactly loyal either." Azumi explained

"God damnit! I swear I'll kill him!" Yoshiki said loudly, hands clenched in fists and eyes filled with pure rage "If he hurts her I seriously will kill him with his own hands." He was absolutely fuming at this point and wanted nothing more than to punch Makoto in the face. He was absolutely fuming.

"Kuahinuma, calm down. We'lk think of something to stop him or something to convince Shinozaki not to go with him. As for this, I don't think it would be smart to tell Shinozaki. Anyway, thanks for telling us that Azumi." Seiko said calmly

"It's fine, I just don't want to see him hurt anyone else." Azumi replied with smile before turning around and going back into the classroom.

"Right, how about at lunch we think of a plan?" Seiko suggested to Yoshiki as more of a question than a statement.

"Okay then. For now I'll just try to stop myself from punching Ohkawa and smashing his face in." Yoshiki grumbled as the two of them walked back into the classroom

The first half if the day went by pretty quickly and, before anyone knew it, the bell had rung for lunch. Yoshiki rushed out of the classroom and immediately started searching for Seiko.

"Hey Kishinuma. What are you doing?" Ayumi's voice said. He turned around and jumped slightly at her standing right behind him.

"Oh...er just looking for...someone..."Yoshiki stutteted with a laugh.

"Oh, do you need any help?" Ayumi offered kindly. As much as he hated himself for doing it, he rejected her offer with a shake of his head.

"I'm fine, thanks for the offer though Shinozaki." He said with a grateful smile. That smile quickly disappeared when Makoto walked up behind Ayumi and wrapped his arms around her.

"What the hell?" Ayumi asked, spinning around and almost headbutting Makoto.

"Sorry!" Makoto apologised quickly before Ayumi started to laugh, causing him to give her a confused look.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologise." Ayumi said whilst laughing at Makoto's flushed expression.

"Bye Shinozaki..." Yoshiki said quietly, walking off after seeing Seiko waiting for him. Ayumi of course, didn't hear him as her and Makoto began walking in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Right, I've come up with an idea." Seiko said after closing the door to the roof.

"Which is?" Yoshiki asked curiously

"Well basically, at the dance, we will have to stage an accident so that you can save Shinozaki. And then you'll stand there holding her as she sits terrified and then you'll confess to her and she'll confess to you and then..." Seiko said excitedly before she was cut off by Yoshiki.

"What do you mean, accident?" He asked cautiously. He knew how devious and evil Seiko could be and he was hoping that it wouldn't be too embarrassing or dangerous. Seiko sat, grinning at Yoshiki's nervous expression.

"I was only thinking of staging a fire whilst Shinozaki is stuck somewhere." Seiko explained whilst laughing, her friends really did know her too well


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Makoto asked Ayumi out and, as the days passed by extremely slowly, Yoshiki grew more and more depressed and jealous. He now, held a deep hatred for Makoto but, after seeing how happy Ayumi was with him, he felt bad. He wanted Ayumi to be happy of course but what he would give to be the one to make her depression obviously wasn't serious but to him, it didn't matter all that much. Either way, he had lost the love of his life and there was honestly nothing he could do about it. Ayumi meanwhile, had been spending more and more of her time with Makoto which resulted in her spending less and less time with her friends who, with each passing day, grew more and more concerned about Yoshiki's health, considering that he had been eating a lot less and had been a lot less happy than normal ever since Makoto asked Ayumi out. They were also concerned that Ayumi would eventually just stop talking to them, as she seemed so happy being with Makoto. Everyone just seemed to have their own problems, even though it was the night of the dance, the night that Yoshiki was going to have to watch the love of his life dance with another guy, a guy he hated at that but, that was only if his and Seiko's plan didn't work which they were sure wouldn't happen. They had finished everything for the plan three days ago and had everything planned out perfectly. The last bell had just rung, signalling to everyone that it was the end of the day and causing all the students to burst out into exited chatter. The seven friends met up outside the school and started walking home like they used to, before this whole thing with Makoto happened. They were all walking and chatting happily when a shiny red Ferrari pulled up at the curb next to where they were walking. The window rolled down and Makoto's head came out through it.

"Hey Ayumi, you want a ride?" Makoto asked Ayumi as she stood awkwardly, all her friends gazes directly on her.

"O..okay." she agreed somewhat reluctantly, walking around the front of the car and getting in the passenger side. Makoto sped off, leaving the other six friends stood, shocked and staring after their friend.

"Somebody has to stop him..." Naomi mumbled under her breath as they all carried on walking, talking a lot less than before.

That same night, the seven friends met up again, walking back to school together. They reached kisaragi academy relatively quickly and went inside to the main hall where the dance was being held. Upon entering the hall, they were greeted by the noise of everyone in the room who were all involved in conversations. There was music playing but it was barely audible over the noise of conversations.

"Anyway guys, I'm going to try and find Makoto." Ayumi said before disappearing into the crowd.

"What a surprise..." Yoshiki mumbled quietly under his breath. He didn't exactly have to be quiet as the noise of the crowd would drown out anything he said.

Ayumi was busy looking for Makoto when she spotted him talking to someone. He was talking to one of his friends who, she'd been told, he'd gone out with. She tried to hear what he was saying but with great trouble, she did however, catch a few of his words;

"...You know I don't love her. God, me and Shinozaki aren't even friends, seriously I can't stand her and you know that. I only love you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had truly believed that he loved her and how wrong she had been! She couldn't take it, she ran back through the crowd, ignoring the questions her friends were shouting as they ran after her. She ran straight out of the school building, not noticing the blonde boy following close behind her.

"Shinozaki! What's gotten into you?" He yelled as he chased her out the building.

"Leave me alone Kishinuma!" Ayumi shouted back to him. As she hadn't been looking where she was going, she tripped over a crack that jutted out of the pavement. She screamed as she fell and hit the ground and, before she knew what had happened, Yoshiki was sat, by her side on the pavement.

"Shinozaki, are you alright?" Yoshiki asked frantically. She couldn't help herself, she immediately grabbed into Yoshiki as the tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Shhh...Shinozaki, if you want to talk about it then you know I'm right here." Yoshiki said in a calm, soothing voice.

"You knew all along didn't you! You didn't even bother to tell me." Ayumi said, practically enraged

"Shinozaki...I..." Yoshiki began

"No! Just leave me alone! Never talk to me again!" Ayumi shouted at him, getting up and running in the direction of the beach.

"She stood me up, didn't she?" Makoto asked Yoshiki

"No she didn't. Something upset her so she ran off in the direction of the beach."Yoshiki replied

"I'll go find her..." Makoto grumbled, leaving the school building and setting off in the direction of the beach. He didn't mean for this to happen but he always seemed to find the girls who are way too emotional. Her friends didn't like him, they both knew that and she said it didn't matter when it did, to him at least. As he walked, he thought of what he could do to make Ayumi forget all about him and what he had done after all, he had made that mistake before with Azumi. She remembered everything and told everyone she could, all because he hadn't come up with a plan.

"Wait, she's at the beach? Someone should warn her to be careful around cliffs..." Makoto mumbled to his self, laughing manically as he walked


	3. Chapter 3

The dance had ended at about quarter to ten which was when everyone began heading home only, Yoshiki had a different idea. He wasn't going home, he was going to go down to the beach. He headed down the quiet, lonely road that led to the cliff overhanging the beach and descended the concrete steps down from the cliff to the beach. The sand looked as if it was made of silver as it reflected the shiny, silvery light from the full moon and the sea looked as if ribbons of sparkling silver light were streaming through it. He was about to walk out to the edge of the sea when he saw someone's unconscious form lying, motionless and almost lifeless on the sand. He slowly made his way over to them before noticing how familiar they seemed, their dark, shiny blue hair, their small height, the black dress she had been wearing. It was Ayumi. Rushing quickly over to her side, he hurriedly pulled his phone out of his pocket and called an ambulance before sitting by her side, holding her hand and listening to what the person on the other end of the phone said.

"...Just try to stay calm, we're on our way now and should be there in about five minutes." They said. Try to stay calm? How could he stay calm when the love of his life was lying, almost lifeless on the beach, unconscious with a possibly life threatening head injury!

"Shinozaki...please be okay...I need you..." Yoshiki mumbled quietly to the blue haired girl before sirens blared out loudly all around him and voices were heard shouting around him as he heard footsteps running up behind him.

"...She's definitely still alive!" One of the paramedics said after checking Ayumi's pulse. Three more paramedics came down onto the beach and took Ayumi to the ambulance whilst one of them questioned Yoshiki.

"So, do you know her?" They asked

"Yeah she's my friend." Yoshiki answered

"And can you tell us her name?" They asked

"Ayumi Shinozaki." He answered simply

"Right, do you have any way to contact her parents or guardians?" The paramedic asked

"She might of left her phone at home so I could try calling it." Yoshiki suggested, to which the paramedic just nodded and went to go and help out and so, Yoshiki pulled his phone out again and selected Ayumi's number. He had no idea if she had even left her phone at home but either way, it was his best bet other than going round and telling them in person which he really didn't have the guts to do. After selecting the number, it rung a few times before being answered by Hinoe, Ayumi's sister seeing as she had left her phone in the living room at home before she left.

"Hellooo?" Hinoe said as she answered the phone

"...Er...hi...basically there had been an accident down at the beach involving your sister. You might want to come quickly." Yoshiki explained

"Why? What happened" Hinoe asked cautiously

"I'm not sure what happened but I found her and she was led unconscious on the beach with a head injury." Yoshiki further explained.

"I'm on my way." Hinoe said, hanging up the phone abruptly. Yoshiki quickly turned his attention back to Ayumi and the paramedics. They had now successfully gotten Ayumi into the ambulance and were getting ready to drive back to the hospital.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in the ambulance with her but we can give you a ride in the front if you want." One of the paramedics suggested to Yoshiki

"No, it's fine. I told her sister that I would wait for her here." Yoshiki said

"Okay just be careful." the paramedic warned him. Before heading back to the ambulance as it set off. Yoshiki stood for about 15 minutes before Hinoe came, running down the path out of breath.

"...Where...is she...?" She asked, trying to regain her breath.

"They took her to the hospital." Yoshiki explained

"Well come on then." Hinoe said, running off again in the direction that the ambulance had gone before.

They reached the hospital within fifteen minutes and ran inside, going straight to the front desk to ask about Ayumi.

"...Ayumi Shinozaki...room..204." The receptionist told them before they set off up the stairs to try and find Ayumi's room.

"Here it is, room 204" Hinoe said as they reached the room. They knocked on the door and heard Ayumi's weak reply telling them to come in.

"How are you feeling?" Hinoe asked

"Ugh...not good...my head is killing me..." Ayumi groaned

"Thank god you're okay though, you scared the life out of me." Yoshiki said

"I'm sorry but do I know you...?" Ayumi asked drowsily. Her head was pounding but as much as she tried to remember who he was, she couldn't. She couldn't remember what had happened and only just remembered her sister so she honestly couldn't remember who the blonde haired boy was or how they knew each other

"Shinozaki...?" Yoshiki asked, thinking she was joking however, when she carried on looking at him expectantly, awaiting an answer, he knew it was true. Ayumi Shinozaki had completely forgotten him and, there was no way he could get her to remember him...


	4. Chapter 4

About two months had passed since the incident down at the beach with Ayumi and, although it was hard for him, Yoshiki had learnt how to deal with it. The biggest problem was on this day every month, the exact day that the accident had happened wern he always felt more depressed. He had tried many things to try and get Ayumi to remember him in the first one or two weeks but none of them worked and so, as much as it pained him to even try it, he decided to try and let her go. Easier said then done however, making Yoshiki's life a whole lot harder. He was trying though, it was hard to forget her completely, if not impossible and therefore, he just attempted to push thoughts of her to the back of her mind. At least he thought she didn't remember him...

Ayumi had forgotten him but now, a few months later, she could quite clearly remember his face and though she may be wrong, thought his name was Yoshiki. It had been about a week since she remembered this bit of information and so, she had decided to try and find him...no matter what

"...Yoshiki..?" Azumi asked her boyfriend who sat, completely zoned out.

"Hellooo...Yoshiki..?" she asked again, finally snapping him out of his trance like state

"Yeah? What is it?" Yoshiki asked clueless as to what Azumi was on about

"You were thinking of that night again, weren't you?" she asked, looking into his blank, expressionless eyes.

"Yeah...a bit..." He admitted

"I can't believe you're still hung up on that." Azumi said

"It was my fault. I could of warned her...before it was too late..." Yoshiki replied

"She's fine now though." Azumi pointed out

"Still, she shouldn't of had to go through that." Yoshiki said before Azumi's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and saw that she had a text from her mum telling her to come home. She replied with a simple ok before putting her phone away and standing up.

"It was my mum, she says I need to go home." Azumi said as Yoshiki began standing up as well.

"I'll walk you home if you want." Yoshiki said

"Okay." Azumi replied happily as they both headed towards the door, before heading down the stairs and out the apartment complex. The air was colder than usual and light rain fell quickly from the sky. Misty fog hung low over the town as they began the walk towards Azumi's house. I can't carry on like this, Yoshiki thought, I have to tell her it isn't right, in fact it's cruel of me to do this, I love Ayumi and I never have and never will see Azumi in that way. He had started a mental debate with his self and was so caught up in it, he didn't hear Azumi repeatedly calling his name.

"...Yoshiki...Yoshiki?" Azumi said, clicking her fingers in front of his face. In fact, he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realise he had walked straight past Azumi's house and was at least four houses down from hers.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." Yoshiki mumbled quietly, trailing off towards the end.

"Let me guess about her? Do you even care about me? Because if you do, you surely don't show it! In fact you've never once thought about me, it's always her! Oh yeah and who's the one who keeps making you feel better, reassuring you it wasn't your fault? It's me! It's always been me, helping you and telling you it's okay, over and over again. I bet I was just a distraction wasn't I? You used me to try and forget about her! You...you idiotic jerk!" Azumi spat at him before running inside her house and up the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, I guess I deserved that. It would've happened sometime sooner or later." Yoshiki mumbled quietly under his breath to his self

"Kishinuma?" He heard a voice say behind him. He knew that voice, he could recognise it anywhere...

"Kishinuma Yoshiki? Is that you ?" They asked. He knew immediately who it was and as he turned around, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the small blue haired girl who stood before him

"Yes it is, Shinozaki." He replied to her question

"What happened? That night, down at the beach? I don't remember and it took a long time to remember your name but, now that I know, please tell me what happened? Who was he? The guy who pushed me?" Ayumi asked, her eyes glued down before lifting her head up and looking straight into his eyes as she asked the last two questions.

"Wait, pushed you?" Yoshiki asked, confused. He had figured that she had lost her footing and fell whilst she had been walking at the top of the cliff, he was never told that she had been pushed and he certainly never would've guessed that she was or that it was anything but an accident.

"...That's him..." Ayumi said, pointing a shaky hand at the slightly suspicious looking man who stood across the street. She was trembling in fear as he looked in her direction with an evil glare...


	5. Chapter 5

Shinozaki, calm down please!" Yoshiki practically begged, chasing after Ayumi as she sprinted away from the man who was stood across the road.

"No, he...he could of killed me that night and I bet he'd try to again now" Ayumi said, complete and utterly terrified as she ran to the beach. She wanted to get away from the man to start with and also, her head was pounding as she tried as hard as she could to remember what had happened that night and so, she decided that it might help to go to where it happened. She quickly ran along the road which overlooked the beach before sprinting down the concrete steps, stumbling every now and again. She ran out onto the sand, still terrified as the shimmering blue waves lapped up onto the beach. Yoshiki followed her onto the beach and noticed her stop a bit away from the sea. She stood motionless for a few minutes as Yoshiki noticed something shimmering in the dim light, buried in the sand. Bending down to see what it was, he found a necklace with a small crystal heart locket on it. He opened the locked and saw the neatly inscribed lettering;

I love you Shinozaki.

All of a sudden, memories began flooding back to him...this locket...he had given it to Ayumi that day...

-Flashback-

The blonde haired boy peeked around the corner, checking to see if the coast was clear before standing up straight and heading towards the lockers which stood opposite where he had been stood before.

"...215...216...217, aha!" He mumbled to his self as he scanned over the lockers. After finding the right one, he pulled out the locket and the note from his pocket. He decided to check over the note once again and so, unfolding the paper he read through it, it read;

Shinozaki, I hope that one day I can tell you this in person but for now I guess this will have to do but, I love you. I have since the day we met. You saved me that day and no matter what, I'll never forget that. I've never thanked you properly for it but again, someday I will. For now I just want you to know that I love you and if needed, I will protect you.

Reading over it now made him feel really cheesy but it was too late to turn back now. He slipped the note and the locket into Ayumi's locker before leaving the hallway and going back up onto the roof for the rest of lunch...

-Flashback end-

"I can't do this...I can't live like this anymore. I'm living a lie because no one will tell me what happened that night. I can't remember you either. All I remember is your name and your face but I need to know more. I'm sure there's something I'm missing, something that maybe I never noticed but still knew it was there. I need to know. I don't know why but I just do..." Ayumi said as tears streamed silently down her face.

"Shinozaki...I never knew you felt that way but..." Yoshiki started

"But what?" Ayumi questioned

"I...I don't even want to think about that night, yet alone explain what happened..." Yoshiki said regretfully. He wanted to tell her, she deserved to know but he didn't want her to feel bad about what she did to him. Sure he had been hurt and it did pain him to think of the event but he still loved her and he couldn't bare to see her blame herself for anything, yet alone something that happened nearly two months ago.

"Shinozaki..." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was me." he said, putting the locket in her hand.

"Wha..." Ayumi started before her brain was flooded with memories.

"It was you..." Ayumi gasped

"Shinozaki, I hope that one day I can tell you this in person but for now I guess this will have to do but, I love you. I have since the day we met. You saved me that day and no matter what, I'll never forget that. I've never thanked you properly for it but again, someday I will. For now I just want you to know that I love you and if needed, I will protect you." He said, reciting exactly what the note had said

"Oh my god, how could I be so oblivious. I'm sorry Yoshiki, I really wish I hadn't said what I did that night and..well any other time I've said something mean to you!" Ayumi said, tears forming in her eyes. At that moment, she really wished that she could go back and change things but, as much as she'd like to, she couldn't

"Shinozaki, it's fine okay. Now, please don't cry, I love your smiling face the most." Yoshiki said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you Yoshiki...I think I love you too..." Ayumi mumbled into Yoshiki's chest.

"Good, because I love you too. Also, thank you. For what you did that day when you stopped me from punching Tsubota." Yoshiki replied as the stood, the waves rushing up the beach and back again in the background.

"Eeekk!" Ayumi squealed as the waves rushed up once again, this time soaking their feet.

"Oh well." Yoshiki said before leaning in to kiss Ayumi. After at least two years, he had finally got her and he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon, even if it meant that he would still love her when she doesn't love him. He just knew that he couldn't let her go, even if he tried and tried...


End file.
